ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilgaxia Force
Vilgaxia Force is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse. Created on June 17, 2014. Previous Episode: Unusual Suspects Next Episode: Not The Final Battle, Yet Plot Earlier today, in the Plumbers HQ, all Plumbers present are being briefed by Magister Arnux. (Arnux): Alright, listen up. Max is gone, so I'm in charge as of now, seeing that no other Magisters are present. (Kodek): Where is he? What is even going on? (Arnux): Listen up, all of you! We are officially at war! (Hobble): With who? (Arnux): Let's assume it's everyone who isn't here right now! (Hobble): Huh? (Arnux): Look, the Plumbers have been infiltrated by traitors. We don't know who these traitors are, but we do know that everyone here is not one. (Kodek): Wait just a minute! Rook isn't here! Are you saying- (Arnux): We must assume he has gone over to the other side. (Kodek): That's absurd! He's an Alpha Squad member! He's one of us! (Hobble): Yeah! If you think otherwise, you can go through us! (Arnux): I'm sorry, but you just had to do it this way, didn't you? (Hobble): Huh? (Arnux shoots a strange energy beam, and Hobble dodges.) Whoa! I didn't know you could do that! (He turns around and notices that Kodek was hit by the energy beam.) Kodek! (He rushes to his side.) Are you okay, sir? ...Sir? (Kodek): (getting up with a strange glow in his eyes) Hail Vilgaxia! (He grabs Hobble, who slips out of his hands.) (Hobble): What the heck? (Arnux): You've done it now! (He shoots another strange energy beam up at the ceiling, which hits it and breaks it into many beams, which rain down and hit everyone there except Hobble, who is intent and dodging them at all costs.) Now, all of you are officially on our side! (Hobble): Not everyone! You won't get away with this! (Arnux): Wrong, you'll never get away with this! I can't believe you would betray the Plumbers, Hobble! (Hobble): Huh? Kodek said "Vilgaxia," so obviously I wouldn't side with Vilgax! (Arnux): It doesn't matter! Now, all of the Plumbers except you are loyal to him, so you are our enemy! (Hobble): Everyone will hear about this! (Arnux): And you expect anyone to believe you? Really? Wrong! If you do, you'll be branded as a traitor! Right now, you're dead anyways! (Plumber agents fire at Hobble.) (Hobble): Gah! (He makes it to the elevator and goes up.) (Arnux): Let him go, it won't do him any good. Plumbers, all stand at attention for our newest leader, the Pawn. (Pawn): (entering through a secret room) Yes, hello. You may be confused, as Arnux just proclaimed himself leader of the Plumbers, and then named me your leader. Well, to clear up any confusion, I'm here to tell you that I'm actually the leader of a different group. From now on, the Plumbers shall be known as: The Vilgaxia Force! (Theme Song.) Now, Ben runs back to the alley which is also the headquarters of his newest team, The Resistance. (Rook): There you are, Ben-Dude! (Ester): What took so long? What did Stinkfly do? (Ben): Let's just say he left all of Undertown a message. Just look towards the prison. The Resistance members all step outside and look where everyone in Undertown already is looking, at a giant sign stuck with goo on the prison wall, which reads "Don't trust the Plumbers. Trust Ben on this one." (Ester): (rushing the Resistance members back into the alley) Ben, are you nuts? (Ben): Trust me, they'll believe it. If everyone else is against the Plumbers, then they have no authority and we can be in the open to fight them. (Ester): But Ben, what happens if the Plumbers convince everyone just the opposite? (Ben): How would the Plumbers even get word of this if, like Rook said, they're all busy! (K8-E): (zooming in) Hey Ester, did ya see the crazy sign? I put it on Instagram already. (Ester): ...(she turns towards Ben) See? (Ben): In my defense, I cannot think of a single plan better without everyone knowing our location. (Ester): This is bad, we have to go deeper into hiding. K8-E already knows where we are. (K8-E): Huh? (Ester): Get out of here! (K8-E rushes away.) Anyways, we also need to get our moles out of the Plumbers hands. (K8-E): (coming back) Sorry, but you just got to see this! (She holds up her phone, with Arnux on video.) (Arnux): My regards to Tennyson, who thinks he is one step ahead of us. He really thinks he can convince you all that we, the well-known and mostly respected Plumbers, are corrupt and should be taken down. He put up the sign simply so we could be destroyed and he could rule with our resources. Well, who are you going to believe? The now rogue Ben, with his partner Rook, our ex-idiots Blukic and Driba, The Plumbers' Helpers, (who aren't really helping us all that much anymore) and even Tack, who is now in our custody. (Morty and Jerry are shown taking a handcuffed Tack away.) (Ester): ...Well, they caught Tack, but at least they trust Jerry enough. They have no idea he's a mole! (Ben): Well, anyone can see that- (Rook): Hah hah. I don't even find that real funny, Ben. Now pay attention. (Arnux): ...and those are all of our plans to secretly capture you, as if you could prevent it. The guy's practically unbeatable, for Zed's sake. Anytwho, if you still don't believe we're the good ones, you can trust the legitimate heroes. Our new Alpha Squad, composed of Kodek, Gwen, Kevin, and Cooper, will not rest until Ben and his rebellious friends are brought to justice. That is all, farewell. And remember, if you see any of them, turn them in. Do the right thing, don't be an innocent bystander. (Ester): Son of a Walkatrout! We missed their entire plan to capture us! Who's the unbeatable one? (Ben): Relax! (He turns towards K8-E.) Can you rewind? (K8-E): Sorry, it was a Snapchat. It's gone, and I doubt anyone else will show you, you guys being fugitives and all. And shouldn't I turn you in? (Ben): Come on! You don't believe them, do ya? (K8-E): I don't want to be an innocent bystander or anything... (Ben): Gosh! That does it! Go away K8-E, and tell no one we're here, or I'll be forced to hunt you down. (K8-E): You're sounding pretty villainous to me... (Helen): (stepping out of the shadows) Watch it, sister! (K8-E): Another Kniceleran female's on your side? ...Fine, I'll go. (She finally leaves.) (Alan): Good one, Helen. You saved us from a conflict that also could've exposed us. (Ester): We just aren't being careful enough! We need to rescue Tack and Jerry now so our whole team can be present for the final strike. (Ben): So how are we gonna rescue them? (Plugg): Why don't we just sneak in? I'll be a diversion... (Manny): And why doesn't Ben be Molestache to disguise as Jerry? (Ben): That might just work... but how will we get in? (Hobble): (entering) Leave it to me! (Ben): Hobble? I wondered why you weren't on the Alpha Squad. So you wanna be one of us? (Hobble): Yeah! Arnux zapped everyone with a weird energy ray and they all pleged their loyalty to Vilgaxia. I snuck out, but I can pretend I brought Plugg prisoner and that I'm hypnotized too! (Ben): Sounds like what Gwen tried to zap me with... Alright, this just might work guys! But what if it doesn't... should we really risk everything for two teammates? (Rook): Ben! Seriously? That doesn't sound like you at all! (Ben): These are desperate times, Rook! We need some sort of fail-safe back-up plan! (Professor Paradox): (teleporting in) Like me? (Ben): Paradox! What are you doing here? Are you really going to join The Resistance like Hobble? (Paradox): No. But I will rewind time if this plan does not work. (Ben): Wait, first of all, don't you already know if it won't work? Second, why are you even interfereing with this plan at all? (Paradox): The Time War has... limited my abilities. And Eon is involved in this, so if we stop him, I'll get those abilities back and all of this might be over. (Ben): What, the corrupt Plumbers? How? (Paradox): Don't you see? Eon has gone back in time multiple times to make them loyal to Vilgax, and he has given some hypnotizing rays to do so! The scene shifts to a secret room, where Gwen's parents are strapped to a table watching the Drone Master and the Mastermind converse. (Drone Master): Little do they even realize who we really are. (Mastermind): Yes, all part of my plan. And little do they realize how we will stop them! And if that doesn't work, well, we always have these guys! Ben's parents walk out of the shadows in single file, a glow in their eyes, and they stop to do a Nazi-style slaute ast the episode ends. (Note: The title of this episode is named twistedly after the second series in Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force.) Characters Good Guys: The Resistance *Ben *Rook *Ester *Blukic (mentioned) *Driba (mentioned) *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Solid Plugg *Manny Armstrong *Hobble (joins) *Jerry (shown on a screen) *Tack (shown on a screen) K8-E Professor Paradox Gwen's parents Aliens: Molestache (mentioned) Villains: Drone Master The Mastermind The Pawn Plumbers (renamed "The Vilgaxia Force") *Magister Arnux *Alpha Squad **Kodek **Gwen (joins) **Kevin (joins) **Cooper *Morty *Plumber agents Ben's parents Category:Episodes Category:Season 1